custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Defrejj
Defrejj (nicknamed "Stonehammer") was an ambitious Po-Matoran sculptor native of Mazra Nui, who became the Toa Mazra of Stone. After being expelled from his team, he began a successful career as a mercenary. Biography As a Matoran, Defrejj lived in Mazra Nui and worked as a master sculptor. One day he was transformed into a Toa and began operating in the Toa Mazra, protecting the island from threats such as Rahi attacks. After years of serving as guardians, the Toa Mazra proclaimed themselves as rulers of Mazra Nui, causing rejection among the principal inhabitants of the island, the Bukgu. The Toa ignored their opponents and silenced several insurgents using brute force. Defrejj eventually realized that a dictatorship had imposed, and secretly recruited several Bukgu to create a powerful object: the Nui Stone. His plan was to use the stone to overthrow the team's leader, Spouba, and thus restore democracy in the island. However, the Bukgu then considered that the stone was too dangerous and got rid of it. The Makuta of Mazra Nui, Degrogak, soon learned about Defrejj's betrayal and informed Spouba. Defrejj was finally expelled from the Toa Mazra and Mazra Nui to avoid any future revolutions. Mercenary After his expulsion, Defrejj took a job as personal bodyguard of a criminal called Diguxx. He, however, was interested in getting even greater benefits. Defrejj was then contacted by the Order of Mata Nui, that feared the growing power of Diguxx and needed internal support to capture him. Defrejj collaborated with the order and, in return, received basic training, weapons, and valuable contacts that allowed him to start a career as a mercenary. The order also helped him apply several reconstructions to his body to get stronger. Many years later, Defrejj was temporarily stationed in Xia, where he designed several artifacts, including a jetpack design that became very popular. There he also created the Cordak Sentry, a powerful automatic weapon. With the sales that generated both inventions, he funded improvements for his Kanohi Akaku and the construction of a personal vehicle. After Teridax's Reign, Defrejj migrated outside the Matoran Universe to live in Spherus Magna, where he continued practicing as a bounty hunter. Abilities and Traits Defrejj is solid, steadfast and strict. Going slowly but surely, he does not like to rush into things and hates emotional conflicts. Defrejj gives too much importance to material goods, because they offer him security, and so he easily held onto his mercenary profession. He is a Toa of much mental clarity, independent, counter-cultural, progressive and artistic. Defrejj never had the sense of teamwork necessary to be part of a Toa team, nor to obey the Toa Code because he does not tolerate abuse or meddling in his personal affairs, besides having a non-conformist and rebellious attitude. Powers Being a Toa Stone, Defrejj has elemental control over Stone. Unlike other Toa of his element, he can swim and even feels comfortable in the water. Thanks to the reconstructions he made to himself, Defrejj is a higher than average Toa. In addition, he was trained by the Order of Mata Nui to protect his mind against all mental intrusion. Defrejj is left-handed, which gives it a surprise factor in combat, since most of the population is right-handed. Mask and Tools Defrejj wears a Kanohi Akaku, the Mask of X-Ray Vision. This custom Kanohi is equipped with telescopic lenses, plus an intercom and a program capable of performing basic analysis to certain objects. Defrejj is equipped with his eponymous Stone Warhammer, a weapon of ethereal qualities, to channel his element.